


The Boulevard is Not That Bad

by MaddertonObsessed



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk man, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddertonObsessed/pseuds/MaddertonObsessed
Summary: Reunion,y'know,that cute shit.





	The Boulevard is Not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> dhfjsj hope you guys enjoyyy

_ "Blue jean baby, l.a. lady,_  
_ seamstress for the band._  
_ Pretty eyed, a pirate smile,_  
_ youll marry a-"_  
  
Taron's angelic singing was cut off by a knock on the door of his hotel room. He bounded towards the door in his bubbly, energetic manner.  
  
"Jamie!" Taron beamed and engulfed the other man in a hug, which was immediately returned.  
  
"Just thought I'd pop over and see you before our press thing tomorrow," Jamie said with a smile as they let go of each other, "it's been too long since us three boys have hung out together."  
  
Taron leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Jamie's cheek and hummed in agreement.   
  
Jamie continued, "Richard should be getting here soon, don't you worry , T!" Jamie smirked and clapped his best mate on the back.  
  
Taron blushed and a jolt of excitement coursed through him as he thought about seeing his other best mate again. He missed Richard. So, _so_ much. Their personal chemistry on set and behind the scenes brought them to fall in love a little bit.  
  
"I'm so happy all of us could be here," Taron said, voicing his thoughts.  
  
Jamie smiled fondly, "yeah, me too, T," he paused, "though, I should get back to my hotel room though, I'm feeling a bit jet lagged," he patted Taron on his shoulder, tossed a quick_ 'see you later,'_ and left, strutting down the hallway. Taron grinned to himself and closed the door.  
  
It was about mid-afternoon and, boy, Taron was glad he came a day early. He flew in the day before so he could have a day to prepare for absolute chaos, because that's just how press is.  
  
Taron flopped onto his seemingly "overstuffed" bed and started scrolling through his phone. He didn't know how a bed could feel overstuffed, but it just felt that way some how. Taron felt himself lingering over Richard's story that announced he had arrived on Instagram.

He typed out a quick reply to Richard:  
  
**taron.egerton**: mate! i'm so excited to see you, can hardly wait x  
  
Richard replied within minutes:  
  
**maddenrichard**: i cant wait either! im on my way to the hotel right now  
**maddenrichard**: just got in a taxi, see you soon, duckie  
  
Taron smiled and liked the message. He flipped Richard his room number, locked his phone, and waited, knowing that the airport wasn't terribly far away.  
  
It had felt like _hours_ until Taron got the text from Richard saying he'd arrived, when it had really only been 20 minutes. But, don't tell Taron that.  
  
Little did Taron know, Richard was racing up to his room. (As fast as he could anyway- given he was carrying two suitcases).  
  
Richard was glad that Taron had his hotel door propped open a bit. Richard just about squealed when he pushed open the door; Taron had fallen into a light slumber, lying on his stomach, in the center of his bed and looked _absolutely_ adorable.  
  
Richard had a feeling that Taron was quite ecstatic about the blokes seeing each other again. He quietly set his things down.  
  
Taron was gently woken up by the feeling of someone softly rubbing his back. He ever so slightly leaned into the touch. That is, until he realized he didn't know who it was.  
  
Taron opened his eyes and squinted, the afternoon sun leaking through the light curtains. He turned himself over to find Richard. Oh my God, Richard was right there, in front of him. He hadn't seen him in months.  
  
Taron grinned through his sleepy state, "Richard!" he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Taron was in too much of a post nap fog, so instead of getting up to hug Richard, he pulled the Scottish bloke to him.  
  
"Well hello there," Richard said through a cheek-splitting grin as he gripped Taron's waist. Taron hummed happily in response, holding Richard closer.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes until Richard sat back up on the bed. Taron smiled and looked up into Richard's _Sinatra_ blue eyes.  
  
Taron pushed himself upright, facing Richard, "I've missed you so much, Rich."  
  
The Scott's eyes gleamed, "I missed you more," he smirked.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Taron asked, igniting a small competition.  
  
Richard grinned, knowing what was going on, "Yeah, I missed you way more."  
  
"Prove it," Taron said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Richard hesitated slightly, "Fine," he said and gently grabbed the back of Taron's neck and connected their lips. Taron's breath hitched but kissed back anyway with a passion.  
  
Their lips moved in a smooth rhythm and Taron gently placed his hands, cupping Richard's face, while Richard had his hands on Taron's neck and thigh.  
  
When Richard finally came down from his bliss, he moved away, realizing what he had just done.  
  
"Shit, mate! I'm so sorry, I-" Richard started to panic a little but was cut off by Taron.  
  
"Do it again."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Taron stared, deep into Richard's eyes, "Do it again."  
  
Richard took a deep breathe before leaning in for another kiss. It was more sweet this time, more meaning full. Until Richard nipped at Taron's bottom lip.  
  
Taron forgot how to breathe once more and pulled back slightly, "_Rich_-"  
  
Richard widened his eyes, "Oh! T, I'm-"  
  
Taron placed a hand on the other man's thigh, "No, you're okay, I really like that, but," he trailed off, "What are we?"  
  
Neither of them could deny that they had both been feeling a particular spark between them, even since they first met.  
  
Richard grabbed Taron's hand, "Whatever you want us to be."  
  
Taron blushed, "Do you think we could try out the boyfriend thing?"  
  
Richard grinned, "Oh, _the_ boyfriend thing?" He gripped Taron's hand tighter, "Of course."  
  
Taron beamed and leaned in for another kiss. Richard closed the gap once more. Their lips moved together with such passion.  
  
And Taron had this feeling that it would be a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey sucked but whatever, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
